THT Tentang Hal yang Tidak boleh dilakukan
by Cakeberry
Summary: Hal-hal yangg seharusnya tak boleh dilakukan, Apa yang terjadi dengan tokoh DN dibalik sifat tokohnya tersebut? Chapter 2: update!
1. Chapter 1

**THT**

**(Tentang Hal yang tak boleh dilakukan)**

**Genre :** Humor

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Death Note bukan punya saya. Tokohnya saja saya pinjam untuk mengerjakan karangan fiction yang saya buat.

**Warning: **Eyd tak benar, bahasa tak benar, bahasa yang ganjil, ambigu, typo, cerita yg gaje, ngaco, OOC, AU, mohon dimaklumi.

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Summary:** Bagaimana kalau tokoh-tokoh Death Note dibalik sifatnya ternyata memiliki hal gaje (ga jelas) ?

****

THT! Tentang hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan:

_***Ketika sedang mendengarkan radio. Tetaplah menjadi pendengar yang baik, jangan menjawab penyiar.**_

**Light:**

"Hai, kembali lagi dengan 101 Japan FM! Apa kabar semuanya?" ucap sang penyiar radio.

"Hm, baik saja mas." jawab Light yang sedang mendengarkan radio.

"Ih, pasti kalian hari ini tambah cakep ya?" sang penyiar bicara lagi.

"Oh, tahu saja sih mas! Aku Light Yagami memang mahasiswa terganteng dan tercerdas di Tokyo." Light bernarsis ria menanggapi ucapan penyiar. (Sebenarnya percuma Light sang Penyiar tidak mendengarkan juga)

"Oke, sebelum memutar lagu yang akan kita dengar, sedang apa ya kalian disana?" Si penyiar berbicara lagi disaluran radio yang Light dengarkan.

"Hohoho, tahu saja mas ini, saya lagi melakukan kesibukan, sedang menulis nama orang di Death Note, hebatkan saya mas, hohoho mari-mari putar lagunya mas." sahut Light dengan bangganya.

**~Sekian~**

_***Ketika memberi bunga kepada seorang gadis, berilah sebatang bunga atau setangkai bunga atau sebiji bunga**__**, jangan salah member bentuk bunga**__**.**_

**L:**

"Hai sayang, bagaimana? Kau suka bunga pemberianku?" L menelepon gadisnya.

"Memberi bunga itu sekuntum bunga kek atau sebuket bunga kek. Gimana mau suka dan senang, bukannya dikasih setangkai bunga malah bunga tabur! Memangnya aku kuburan!" sang gadis marah dan menutup telepon dari L.

L heran sang gadis marah dan tak anggap dia romantis.

**~Sekian~**

***Ketika ingin naik angkutan umum, jangan memakai logika dan emosi**

**Matt dan Mello: **

_Matt ke Indonesia dan Mello menyusulnya kemudian._

"Hei, Matt! Brengsek kau ini! Kau bermaksud menjahiliku ya? Sudah berjam-jam aku menunggu busway, tapi tak ada yang lewat satu pun." Mello menelepon Matt dengan marah-marah sambil menggigit coklat.

"Sabarlah Mello, aku tidak menjahilimu. Pasti lewat, tak mungkin tak lewat. Apa perlu kau kujemput?" Matt menjawab Mello (terpaksa) ramah.

"Sabar... sabar.. jelas-jelas tak ada satupun busway yang jelas yang kutunggu yang ada malah transjakarta. Pantas kau ini tak meningkat-ningkat rangking, selalu nomor tiga melulu. Dasar Matt bodoh!" Ucap Mello panjang di telepon sambil mekan coklat bermuncrat-muncratan.

"?" Matt melongo.

**~Sekian~**

_***Ketika sedang bermain futsal, wanita tak kalah dengan laki-laki loh!**_

**Misa dan Light:**

"Horeee...! Misa berhasil memasukkan bola ke gawang." Misa berloncat-loncat senang.

"Sudah terbukti kalau wanita tak kalah dengan laki-laki, hihi.." Misa tersenyum dengan bangganya.

"Hey Misa! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Masa memasukin bola ke gawang sendiri? Pantas saja tak ada yang menghelamu." Light menatap tajam.

"Eh?" Misa terdiam.

**~Sekian~**

_***Ketika meminta saran, tak salahnya bertanya.**_

**L dan Light:**

"Kau tak tidur Ryuzaki?" tanya Light pada L yang tak tidur-tidur sampai tengah malam.

"Kau tahukan kalau saya susah sekali untuk tidur?" balas tanya L.

"Kau mau saran?" tawar Light.

"Boleh." jawab singkat L.

"Sebelum tidur kau coba hitung domba, satu domba, dua domba, pasti kau akan tertidur." Sara Light.

"Terus kalau saya tertidur, siapa dong yang akan mengitung dombanya lagi?" L bingung.

"?" Light berkerut dahinya.

**~Sekian~**

_***Ketika meminta saran, jangan salah paham.**_

**L dan Light: **

"Light-kun, sepertinya saya agak grogi di depan umum berpidato." ucap L.

"Aduh, Ryuzaki. Dihadapan teman kampus juga. Anggap saja semuanya batu. Gampangkan." Balas Light.

_Ketika L mulai berpidato_

"Selamat siang, batu-batu sekalian. Dikesempatan ini saya akan memberikan pidato pada kalian." L mulai berpidato.

"Aduh L, masa orang dibilang batu, memang parah, makanya gaul, jangan _introvert_ melulu." Light menyaksikan L pidato ngomel-ngomel sendiri.

**~Sekian~**

_***Ketika melihat pesta pernikahan, lihat saja, tak usah banyak ucap.**_

**Matt dan Mello:**

"Wow, meriah sekali Matt acara pernikahannya." ucap Mello.

"Iya, namanya juga pernikahan Royal." sahut Matt.

"Pantas saja yang menikah Royal, makanya pestanya royal-royalan." Ucap Mello yang menatap sang Royal si L dan pasangannya si mata coklat di Winchester. _(Tak ada bayangan siapa orangnya? Anggap saja pasangannya di fic BCK)_

**~Sekian~**

_***Ketika**__** dituduh tak usah pura-pura hilang ingatan**_

**L dan Light: **

"Halo, Light-kun." Seseorang menelepon Light.

"Iya…" Light menanngapi telepon itu.

"Light-kun kau sekarang buronan, kau sudah terbukti adalah KIRA" ucap sang penelepon.

"Eh? Ini siapa sih?" Light terkejut.

" Kau tak tahu, tak usah pura-pura lupa Light-kun, ini aku L." ucap L lantang.

"Eh, L? L itu siapa? Light itu siapa? Light tanda Tanya.

"Light-kun jangan berlagak amnesia!" bentak L.

" Aku siapa? Ayahku siapa? Ibuku siapa? Anakku siapa? Siapa ayahku? Siapa suamiku? Siapa istriku? Dimana anakku? Dimana suamiku? Oh dimana istriku? Dimana ibuku? Dimana anakku?" Light bertanya-tanya dengan suara nada berlagu dangdut.

'Stres kayaknya' L yang mendengar suara Light jadi jengkel.

**~Sekian~**

(Maybe To Be Continue or discontinue)

**Author:  
><strong> 

Oke, ini fic humor saya. Mungkin ga lucu juga, hehe. Tapi tak apa. Ini saya buat waktu sedang dijalan, karena bosan, makanya ngawur semua. Terinspirasi ketika mendengar radio. Sebelumnya pernah dipublis saya, tapi saya hapus karena ada yang di edit dulu.

Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lainnya dan fic THT berikutnya (kalo saya bikin lanjutan THT lagi).

Setelah membaca, jangan lupa review ya….

**By****: Cakeberry or Cookiesberry**

**Ryuzaki Toph**


	2. Chapter 2

**THT**

**(Tentang Hal yang tak boleh dilakukan)**

**Genre :** Humor

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Death Note bukan punya saya. Tokohnya saja saya pinjam untuk mengerjakan karangan fiction yang saya buat.

**Warning: **Eyd tak benar, bahasa tak benar, bahasa yang ganjil, ambigu, typo, cerita yg gaje, ngaco, OOC, AU, mohon dimaklumi.

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Summary:** Bagaimana kalau tokoh-tokoh Death Note dibalik sifatnya ternyata memiliki hal gaje (ga jelas) ?

****

**Chapter 2:**

THT! Tentang hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan:

_*** Ketika interview mengikuti test seleksi pekerjaan, meskipun pintar, pandai cerdas, dan juga tampan jangan terlalu narsis dan curi-curi kesempatan (dalam peribahasa: Jangan menyelam sambil minum air).**_

**Light:**

"Selamat siang, Pak." ucap Light kepada pria yang menginterviewnya.

"Oke, nama Anda Light Yagami. Jadi mengapa Anda ingin bergabung bekerja dengan perusahaan kami?" tanya orang yang me-_interview_.

"Karena saya pintar." jawab Light dengan _simple_.

"Oh, oke. Kenapa Anda bisa berkata seperti itu? Apa kelebihan Anda?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengangkat alis mendengar jawaban Light.

'_Orang ini bodoh atau apa ya. Harusnya sudah menganalisa dengan langsung melihatku. Tiga kata "Karena saya pintar" masa tidak mengerti sih, macam orang apa sih ini.' Ucap Light dalam hati rasa dongkol bukan tongkol(?)._

"Karena saya tampan." jawab Light dengan senyuman yang menguar terasa auranya seruangan(?).

'_Benar-benar payah tukang test ini.' ucap Light dalam hati merasa sok pintar lagi._

Bapak yang menngetest Light pun berkerut dahinya, "Bisa lebih jelas lagi menjawab pertanyaannya?"

"Oke, nama Saya adalah Light Yagami, saya seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo, mahasiswa yang tercerdas , terpintar, terpandai, tercerdik, terbaik, terhebat, teruji, terganteng, tercakep dan tertampan dengan banyak fans dan stalker, saya ingin bergabung dengan perusahaan ini karena saya yakin saya bisa bekerja dengan baik dan memajukan perusahaan ini. Selain itu kalau Anda menerima saya, Anda bisa mendapatkan plus-plus yang lainnya pak." jawab panjang lebar dari jawaban sebelumnya Light dengan senyumnya entah senyum ikhlas atau menyeringai.

"Maksudnya Anda? Apa plusnya itu?" sang penanya interview tak mengerti.

"Bapak bisa bergabung dengan kami juga hanya dengan mendaftarkan perusahaan Anda pada jasa asuransi kami." Jelas Light.

"Jadi, maksud Anda? Anda sebenarnya mau melamar kerja atau menawarkan asuransi?" ucap bapak pewawancara itu dengan nada kesal.

"Dua-duanya, pak." nyengir Light dengan tampak tak berdosa.

**~Sekian~**

_***Ketika memilih pohon natal, pilih-pilihlah jangan asal memakai sembarang pohon**_

**L dan Light:**

"Ryuzaki, kok markasmu ini banyak semut sih?" tanya Light

"Masa sih Light-kun, biasa aja kali." ucap L dengan santai menyantai pake unjuk lollipop dimulut.

'_Jangan-jangan pohonnya bergantungan kue dan permen.' Light mengerinyitkan dahinya._

(=_=") = wajah Light

"Huh, jadi mana pohon natalmu? Sudah dipersiapkan?" tanya Light lagi.

"Itu… dua pohon yang keren." L bangga menunjukkannya.

"Kok bukan pohon cemara?" Light agak bingung melihatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa Light-kun? Pohon natal tidak harus pohon cemarakan?" tanya balik L.

"Iya sih, Ryuzaki. Tapi, masa pohon rambutan pantas banyak semutnya dan yang satunya malah pohon pisang, huh." Ucap Light tak percaya apa yang diliharnya.

**~Sekian~**

***Ketika menghias pohon natal, pilihlah lampu yang benar**

**Matt dan Mello: **

"Matt, pohon natal ini belum dihiasi lampu, tolong kau belikan lampunya." suruh Mello berlagak bos sambil makan coklatnya.

"Siap bos, apa sih ya tidak buat Mello." Matt curi-curi kesempatan dengan gombal.

_Setengah jam kemudian…_

"Maaaaaaaatttt! Kenapa pohon natalnya, lampunya beginian." Mello muncrat-muncrat teriak pada Matt dengan berlumuran coklat dimulutnya.

"Itukan juga lampu. Kan supaya terang, Mello. Baguskan?" nyengir Matt.

"Iya, lampu sih lampu, tapi masa lampu bola bohlam, 15 Watt lagi! Mau mata radiasi mandang dari dengan." Mello marah-marah.

"Hehe, Mello bisa pakai goggle kayak aku kalo mau mandang pohon ini dengan dekat." jawab Matt dengan mesih cengirannya.

"Kau itu yah, Matt. Coba pikir, bagaimana bisa lampu bohlam ini dipakai ke pohon natal, bagaimana caranya bisa kelap-kelip, Hah!" teriak Mello dengan keluar kerut diwajahnya.

"Gitu aja repot, Mello. Aku ini anak Wammy House nomor tiga setelah kau dengan Near. Jadi kalau pakai logika, kau bisa berpikir ini sangat gampang." Ucap Matt lagi sambil melipat tangannya.

"Maksudmu?" Mello menarik alis matanya.

"Begini Mello, tinggal colokin aja kabelnya ke listrik. Colok, lepas, colok, lepas, colok, lepas, colok. Kelap-kelip kan Mello? jelas Matt pada Mello dengan tampang polos dan masih dengan cengirannya.

"Matt, kau benar-benar pintar ya." Mello dengan aura hitamnya mengeluaarkan pisto.

"Mel?" Matt masih dengan polosnya.

"Shut up, Matt!" Mello ngejar Matt

Dan Near hanya geleng-geleng melihat dua orang itu kejar-kejaran diruang tamu ketika dia lewat.

**~Sekian~**

_***Ketika membuat pernyatan siap-siap sedia tidak shock**_

**L dan Misa: **

_L merenung sendiri, dan Misa menegurnya._

"Ryuzaki kenapa? Kau sakit wajahmu murung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Misa." L merasa pahit menjilat lolipopnya.

"Ceritalah pada, Misa. Misa mau mendengarkannya." hibur Misa.

"Saya ragu-ragu menceritakannya." jawab L

"Tak apa-apa, Ryuzaki. Misa akan merahasiakannya." Misa bergaya mengunci bibirnya.

"Saya sedang menyukai seseorang." ucap L

" Wah, Ryuzaki jatuh cinta." Misa bersorak-sorak.

"Entahlah, saya tak enak membicarakannya padamu, Misa." balas L.

"Berarti dia gadis yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati Ryuzaki yang hebat ini." Misa nyengir.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Misa penasaran.

"Ini seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi." jawab L ragu-ragu pasti(?).

"Masalahnya saya menyukainya, artinya dia jadi selingkuh dengan pasangannya." L makin sedikit mundur dari siapa.

"Hayo, Ryuzaki menyukai siapa." Misa sarkastis senyum-senyumnya.

"Dia pacarmu, Misa." ucap L takut bakalan siap-siap menerima teriakan Misa.

"Oh, Light-kun." Misa dengan tenang.

"Jadi, Misa sudah tahu?" L terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu, hmm... Perasaan itu normal Ryuzaki, siapapun bisa menyukai siapa saja." Jawab Misa santai.

"Jadi, Misa tidak marah?" L otomotis shock tapi lega.

"Tidak, karena aku juga sama seperti Light-kun. Aku selingkuh." Misa menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Dengan siapa?" L penasaran.

"Ryuk." Misa melambai pada Ryuk.

"Hoiii!" Ryuk melambai apel pada Misa.

_L shock di tempat._

**~Sekian~**

_***Ketika membeli pohon natal, prediksikanlah waktunya terlebih dahulu.**_

**L dan Light: **

"Ryuzaki, kemaren kau beli pohon natal, dimana kau taruh?" tanya Light.

"Disana…" tunjuk L tempatnya.

"Dimana sih, _kok_ tidak kelihatan pohonnya." Light menengok-nengok.

"Disini..." L menarik tangan Light.

"Lah, _kok_ pohonnya kecil." Light bingung.

"Nanti juga besar, kan waktunya masih lama" jawab santai L.

"Iya sih, memang bisa tumbuh cepat." L hanya mengerinyit dahi.

"Tinggal dikasih pupuk dan air saja, Light-kun. Mudahkan?." Jawab L.

"Natalnya tinggal seminggu, Ryuzaki." Light hanya menarik nafas menahan jengkel.

**~Sekian~**

(Maybe To Be Continue or discontinue)

**Author:  
><strong> 

Sekian lama ga nulis gara-gara sangat sibuk di real life, inilah hasilnya (humor ga lucu). #plak

Oke, thanks dah baca THT ala Death Note.

Jangan lupa review yaaa…

Sampai jumpa di THT ala Death Note berikutnya.

**By: Cakeberry**

**Toph-san**


End file.
